Warriors Of Moon And Sun
by Sky Nightingale
Summary: Far away from humans, in the middle of an ocean lies the Island of Moon and Sun. On it lives tribes of cats with powers over the elements.Taki is a kit in the Water Tribe. When she meets Kiara, a member of the Sun Kingdom, she starts to long to see beyond her borders, and learn about other tribes. But evil is lurking, and the only way the tribes are going to survive... is together.
1. I Jump Off A Waterfall

**Heeeeeeeeey! It's Sky! And this is my second fan fiction. To be honest, i'm not even entirely sure this COUNTS as a fan fiction because most of it is mine. But it does have lots of warriors and avatar stuff in it, so I'll just say it IS a fan fiction. **

**It only seems fit that this is dedicated (can you dedicate fan fictions? Oh well I just did) to my cousin and one of my best friends, CeCe Tierra. (No thats not her real name, it's her username) We started this story together. Actually it all started on a summer day when we were bored and decided to pretend to be cats. CeCe made a book about magical cats and slowly it got more developed until it became The Two Cats. The Island of Moon and Sun was a part of that and well.. you get the rest. Thanks C4, for everything.**

**Anyway, without further a due, here it is! **

My mother named me Taki. It was from an old Water Tribe word that meant 'Waterfall' She said that the night I was was born, she had been going for a walk. The stars were the best she'd ever seen, great webs of crystal that hung suspended in the night sky. She said that it reminded her of a waterfall, and some day, I'd see the stars to.

* * *

><p>I scrambled higher, ignoring the pounding in my chest. The camp was far below me, so far that when I glanced down, the rest of my tribemates were so small that I felt I could pick them up with one paw.<p>

I knew I shouldn't be climbing to Lookout Hill. I was only three weeks old, and some apprentices couldn't handle it. But I just had to see the view every cat talked about and I just had to slide down the waterfall that ended in the big pool in the camp.

Panting, I jumped to the next rock. Just a tail length away the waterfall cascaded past. I felt a little shiver at being so close. Ever since I had been a tiny kit, I had felt a close connection to the water. It spoke to me, whispering about far away places where it had been. Some cats in our tribe were benders, meaning they had the ability to control an element. Our tribe's element was water and snow. When I became an apprentice, they would give me a mentor and see if I could bend. I knew I would.

There were other tribes to- The Air Nation- they could twist wind and air. The Sun Kingdom- able to twist sun and fire. And the Earth Kingdom. They could twist earth.

These were things everyone, even the kits, knew. But what no one knows is what the other tribes do. We all follow the warrior's code, all believe in Big Cat, we all have borders, leaders, apprentices, warriors, and queens, and we met every full moon and yet... we knew nothing about eachother's ordinary, day-to-day life.

So wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that I was a tail length from the top. Excitement flooding my fur, I jumped the last couple paw steps, and then leaped to the grassy top.

"Wow." I breathed, turning in a circle, trying to take it in at once.

I focused on the camp first. From up here, I could see how the waterfall fell down in a corner of the camp, then split in two streams that wrapped around the camp before meeting and tumbling down into another waterfall. The waterfall's river disappeared into the forest.

I could see the freshkill pile. It was right in the middle of the camp on a flat rock that was square and came a few pawsteps off the ground. (Obviously earth-bender made) As I watched, a hunting patrol returned and set their prey down on the rock.

I glanced around the camp for an entrance. How did they get in? Our camp was hidden, surrounded by hills. None of the other tribes knew where it was, despite having sent spies into our territory before. Our scouts that were posted around the camp always stopped them.

I turned my gaze to the rest of the island. It was huge! From the maps of it, I had always assumed it was much smaller. Know that I looked at it I realized that every tribe had enough land to supply their needs.

Even from here, I could see Claw Mountain, way over on the other side of the island. Our allies, the Air Nation, lived there. The rest of the island was mostly forest, with the ocean behind me.

Once again I looked down at the camp. It was almost sunset, and every cat was getting ready for the party. Two apprentices were having their warrior ceremony, when they graduated from apprenticeship to warriors.

I should probably get back before some cat noticed I was gone. Sighing, I turned my back on the veiw and looked at the waterfall. It was also a slide, made safe by earthbenders bending any rock chunks away until the ride was as smooth as sand. I looked back at the view.

"I'll be back." I promised, the launched myself down the waterfall.

_I'll be back. _

**Phew it's done!** **That 'phew' actually wasn't well-earned, since all I had to do was copy my writing from my notebook. I started this awhile ago remember, so I already have some written down. I hoped you liked it though. And don't be so surprised if CeCe publishes something very similar. The story is half hers after all. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Another chapter will come soon. Tell me what you think! And check out my other fanfiction if you like Wings of Fire or Percy Jackson!**

**~Sky, out**


	2. Allegiances

**Hi! I just realized that maybe you guys need the Allegiances thing for Warriors. So here it is. Please note that this is only the leaders, because I know how boring it is to read through a million names of cats and what they look like. **

**Water Tribe**

Leader: Cascade- black, grey, white, and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Shimmer- silvery grey she-cat

Healer: Sage- she-cate with shimmery grey fur

Apprentice: Juniper

**Sun Kingdom**

Leader: Dawn- red tabby she-cat

Deputy: Starfire- Pale yellow she-cat

Healer: Holly- Fluffy black and white she-cat

**Earth Nation**

Leader: Tierra- sunny yellow and light brown she-cat

Deputy: Lily- snow white she-cat with streaks of grey

Healer: Dewdrop- Pale brown she-cat

Apprentice: May

**Air Nation**

Leader: Storm- Dark grey tom

Deputy: Breeza- Grey and white she-cat

Healer: Jay- grey/blue tom


End file.
